


Afterglow

by Angelike



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Afterglow, Community: merlin100, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Prompt Response, bottom!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of their first time together, Arthur is still a bit of a prat, but Merlin loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in response to the "Exhaustion" prompt for the merlin100 livejournal community.

Merlin collapses on top of him, quivering and boneless. Being the _generous_ soul that he is, Arthur permits the indignity; it’s not as though Merlin is very heavy—and, well, maybe the closeness isn’t really so bad after all.

Their breaths mingle, soft puffs of air slowly evening out as exhaustion seeps in.

“Arthur,” Merlin says, expression so earnest and open that something in Arthur’s belly flutters strangely.  “God, I...”

“I know,” Arthur says, and presses his lips to Merlin’s sweaty brow, “but if you start spouting sonnets at me, I will mock you forever.  Get some sleep.”

“Such. A. _Prat_.”


End file.
